


Unprecedented

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Duality [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, Mechanical Rose, Nuts and Dolts - Freeform, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Volume 8 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: "Whatever comes next, we'll deal with it together. You deserve a chance to live your life, Penny."
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Series: Duality [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112363
Kudos: 31





	Unprecedented

"So, what do you think?" Ruby asks anxiously, fingers absently fiddling with the edges of her cloak.

"I think that what you did was incredibly reckless," Ozpin says gravely. His expression is deadly serious, and his green eyes are glowing faintly, a sign that Oscar isn't the one in control. "Have you noticed any significant changes to your aura since the transfer?"

"No." Ruby shakes her head slightly. "I guess that having the power of the Winter Maiden allowed me to transfer enough of my aura without damaging it too badly."

"That is good to hear." Ozpin steeples his hands in front of his face. "I think it goes without saying that you were very lucky, Miss Rose. I don't think that I need to remind you of how much worse things could have turned out. For both of you."

"I know." Ruby nods again, meeting the former headmaster's gaze without flinching. She's already been lectured extensively by everyone for her actions. Yang, her uncle, all her friends had been absolutely furious with her for putting herself at risk like that. But when Ruby looks at Penny, smiling and happy and beautiful and alive like she's supposed to be, standing at her side like nothing happened, she knows that she made the right decision.

Penny is worth every sacrifice that she's made. Ruby has no regrets about using the aura transfer machine to bring her friend back.

Speaking of Penny, the redhead is standing next to Ruby, shifting uncomfortably on her feet as her friend is lectured in front of her. "Sir," Penny interjects quietly. "If I may ask, what about the matter of there being two Winter Maidens now? Could there be any consequences for that in the future?"

Ozpin sighs. "That is a difficult matter, Miss Polendina. This is an unprecedented situation, two people bearing the powers of the same maiden without them being split in some way. When I blessed the first maidens with their gifts, I must say I never foresaw a situation where two people could bear the powers simultaneously. We will have to monitor the situation carefully for further developments."

"Yes, sir," Penny replies quietly, voice unusually subdued.

Ozpin clears his throat. "Now, if you two don't have any further questions, I believe that Oscar is itching to take back control now."

Ruby exchanges a glance with Penny before turning her attention back to Ozpin. "We don't have any more questions."

"Thank you for talking with us, sir."

As Oscar's eyes flash, signaling that Oscar is back in control, Ruby loops her arm through Penny's tugging the other girl with her until they're far enough away that they can talk in private. "I told you it would be okay."

Penny bites her lip. "I agree that that could have gone much worse, but I'm still worried. I'm grateful for what you did to save me, but I don't like that you put yourself in danger like that. You could have been seriously hurt or even killed! You could have lost your ability to fight and be a huntress. And for all we know, you could have damaged your aura in ways that we aren't aware of."

"I know." Ruby can't quite bring herself to meet Penny's eyes. There's no judgement in her gaze, but Ruby feels guilty anyway. "But Penny, I already lost you once, and it was awful. I can't lose you again, not like that, especially when I had a way to save you. You deserve a chance to live your life, Penny."

"Thank you, Ruby." Penny reaches out and gently nudges Ruby's chin up until their eyes meet. Ruby can feel the heat rising to her cheeks. "I'm so grateful to have a friend like you."

"Me too," Ruby whispers, scared to even breathe too loudly in case it interrupts this perfect moment.

But the comfortable silence quickly becomes too intense, and Ruby finds herself fidgeting nervously, playing with the ends of her hair. Penny is the first one to break the silence. "So, what do we do now?" she asks. "What happens next?"

Ruby takes Penny's hands in her own, squeezing them gently. "Whatever comes next, we'll deal with it together. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
